Destiny Unfolds-Sequel to Woman Warrior
by turquoisefox
Summary: Life for Link and Zelda couldn't be better but, Ganondorf's supporters pose a threat to their newfound peace. Review if you feel the rating should be changed to R; this one's more mature than Woman Warrior.
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: Same as any other disclaimer. Guess which characters I don't own? Pretty obvious, don't you think? Once again, the failure to indent paragraphs is due to the fact I'm transferring this from the IGN Zelda board.

  
  


You probably should read "Woman Warrior" first, but if you don't, you shouldn't be too confused.   
**************   
  
Link shifted uneasily from foot to foot. How could anyone be so elated but yet so nervous at the same time? Why should he even be nervous at all? His friends assured him these feelings were normal, yet he still felt guilty. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Zelda, that was certain. But still, the future could bring anything....   
"Hey, I think you should be heading to the courtyard now," a voice interrupted Link's thoughts. "It would be embarrassing to be late for your own wedding!" The red-haired man smirked at him.   
"I'm not going to be late, Ralph," Link responded somewhat irritably. "I don't need your smart mouth now of all times."   
"I was just offering some friendly advice," Ralph shrugged. He left.   
"What's his problem?" Link muttered to himself after Ralph was out of earshot. He sighed. "I guess it really is time for me to get going." He headed downstairs, neither hurrying nor purposefully stalling for time.   
  
A huge crowd had gathered already. Link glanced around, spotting several familiar faces. Ruto, who had been Queen of the Zoras ever since her father's weight-related heart attack, appeared to have a boyfriend. She had clearly given up the idea of interspecies dating. His Kokiri friends were there, as well as most of the Gorons and Gerduos. A few guests he had never seen before appeared to be Sheikah.   
  
Link continued to the floral archway that had been set up. It was no surprise Zelda had not yet arrived. Between styling her hair, putting on makeup, and what he was sure would be an elaborate dress, Link wouldn't have been surprised if she was an hour late. As far as personal appearance was concerned, Link was unusually conscious of his own. Dressed in a dark blue dilk tunic and black velvet pants, he certainly looked different from usual. Different, though he wasn't exactly sure in what way. Link glanced at his black leather boots, bought especially for the occasion. Why was wearing such fine clothing bothering him? He noticed his reflection in the silver buckles on his boots. He recognized himself. Relief swept over Link. "What was I so uncomfortable about?" he thought disgustedly. "Maybe an approaching marriage does this to everyone. I wonder if Zelda is completely calm?"   
No sooner Link thought about her, Zelda appeared. Link's jaw nearly dropped. She was absolutely radiant!

  
  


Zelda did indeed look lovely in a flowing gown of red and gold satin. She seemed to float toward Link, smiling. Was this truly real, or were they both caught in a blissful dream?   
The priest cleared his throat, a signal to the noisy crowd that the ceremony was about to begin. He began making a fairly lengthy speech, which most everyone only half-listened to. As they said their vows, Zelda and Link noticed tears of joy trickling down each other's cheeks. Ralph began snickering at this, until a smack from Nayru shut him up. When the young couple kissed, a cheer rang from the crowd loudly enough to frighten the birds out of nearby trees.   
As was common at Hylian weddings, the ceremony ended with Link and Zelda kneeling down to pray to the three goddesses for a successful marriage. No sooner had this ended, a flash of brilliant light appeared. The guests let out a collective gasp, then a collective sigh of relief when they saw it was only Rauru.   
"Link, remain kneeling," Rauru boomed. Rauru spoke with great authority. Lifting an object which many of the guests farhest back could not see, he placed it on Link's head and called out, "By the authority given me by law, I crown thee Prince of Hyrule! Arise!"   
Link stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. The crown traditionally worn by Hyrulean princes sat atop his head. The guests let out an even   
more enthusiastic cheer than before, once more scattering the birds that had just settled back into the bushes and treetops.   
Link snapped back into reality when Zelda tapped his shoulder. "Hey, wake up," she giggled. "You don't want to miss the banquet, do you?"   
  
The banquet was certainly not something one would want to miss. There was food everywhere, and raucous laughter filled the massive hall. During supper, a strangely familiar, high-pitched voice called out "Hey!Gonna have some real fun tonight, aren't you, Link?"   
Both he and Zelda flushed at this suggestive comment. "Who said that?" He looked down at his wine glass. Navi sat perched on the edge, glowing bright pink.   
"Stay out of my wine, Navi! You don't want to get too drunk to fly home, do you?"   
"Hey! I don't drink that stuff. I just needed a safe place to land. You try being tiny and avoiding getting stepped on!"   
"This place won't be safe for much longer if you say anything else to embarrass me!"   
"Ok, ok. I get the message," Navi snapped, flitting off angrily, though not flying completely straight.   
"I still think she sampled your wine," Zelda commented.   
Aside from the irritating fairy, everyone was having a wonderful time. Link introduced Crane and Ralph, who became friends almost instantly. The clumsy Ralph spent most of the evening avoiding a heavily-built ambassador from Holodrum, whom he had accidently spilled wine on. Saria seemed bemused by the whole event. Mido, on the other hand, experienced some long-overdue humiliation when Link deposited him in a fountain. Ruto was busy introducing her new boyfriend, the Zora warrior Oturr, to everyone she possibly could. When Zelda asked how she and Link had gotten the accidental engagement issue solved, she responded with, "It would never have worked. He cannot live life underwater, as I cannot live on land. The idea seemed even more ridiculous once I realized it would be impossible for us to reproduce."   
Zelda gave Ruto a look that said "That was TOO much information!"   
As the evening passed, the King noticed his daughter and son-in-law appeared bored, even anxious to leave. He approached them. "Feel free to excuse yourselves whenever you wish. The party is dying down. In fact, many guests have left or are leaving now. We'll all understand."   
"Thank you, Father," Zelda responded politely. "If you're ready to leave, Link, I am too."   
Link nodded. Bidding the King goodnight, they waved farewell to the guests and exited.   
Link looked embarrassed. "I don't know where our new chambers are located," he admitted sheepishly.   
"Follow me," Zelda replied. "Be sure to take note of your surroundings unless you plan on getting lost."   
Finding their quarters wasn't difficult. Link mentally noted everything, taking Zelda's advice. Once inside, Link began admiring the beautiful furnishings. Zelda, who obviously had seen the room before, ignored her surroundings and began brushing out her hairdo.   
Link turned toward her. "What's with women and hair?" he teased. "Is it normal for a girl to style her hair to go to bed?"   
"It is if I don't want to sleep with a headful of hairpins!" she retorted with mock irritation. She crossed the room, now dressed in her slip. Flopping down on the bed, she muttered, "Never again will I dance with Father's clumsy advisors. They step on my feet!"   
Link sat down beside her, patting a tiny foot. "And you'd think now I'm married those silly court ladies would quit flirting with me!" He fell backwards onto the pillows with exaggerated disgust, noticing a key on the bedside table. "This key is for....?" His voice trailed off.   
"Oh, thank you for reminding me," Zelda remarked, picking it up and striding over to the door, then locking it. "This will prevent those nosy servants from poking around where they shouldn't!" She replaced the key, then slid under the bed covers. Link gathered her in his arms, gently caressing her. "I still feel like I'm dreaming," he whispered. "Everything seems too perfect to be true."   
Zelda nestled close, kissing her husband tenderly. "It's no dream. This is too good to be a dream. The kiss turned passionate. Link found himself with his hands, shall we say, all over Zelda. Zelda reached above her and pulled a dangling cord. Any further actions of the Prince and Princess were hidden from view behind thick velvet curtains.   
  
Meanwhile, outside the bedroom door....   
  
"Do you hear anything yet?" one servant whispered excitedly.   
"Nothing I can distinguish clearly," the other murmured, pressing her ear closer to the door. "Navi, can you fit through that keyhole? The door's locked."   
"Ok, I'll bring back a full report," the mischievious fairy agreed, flying through the small hole. The only dim light the room offered was from a few flickering candles. Navi surveyed the area, then fluttered silently toward the bed.   
Suddenly, Zelda cried out, "Link! What's that fairy doing in here?"   
Link turned toward the directon Zelda gestured at. Sure enough, he could make out a ball of pink light on the other side of the curtain. "Navi! Get out of here!" he snarled.   
"Why are you so touchy?" the fairy spat indignantly.   
"Has anyone ever taught you that it's rude to barge into people's bedrooms like that? I don't know where fairies sleep, but I wouldn't do that to you!"   
His hand suddenly flew outside the curtain, swatting at her. Navi zoomed back through the keyhole.   
"Something must be going on. Link was pretty angry with me."   
"You got caught?" one servant scoffed. "Idiot!"   
Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Impa appeared, looking incredibly miffed.   
"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded in a whisper. "Give the Prince and Princess some privacy!"   
The two servants and the fairy gazed guiltily at Impa.   
"Go somewhere else. NOW!" Impa hissed.   
They didn't need to be told twice. Not only did Impa possess great authority among the royal servants, many found her appearance more than just a little intimidating. They scampered off like frightened rabbits.   
"Hmph!" Impa snorted. "I simply cannot stand busybodies!" 

  
  


( A/N: Anyone catch the joke behind the name of Ruto's boyfriend? )

  
  


Zelda awoke the next morning the same way she had fallen asleep- her head resting against Link's chest, and his left arm around her. Getting up without waking him would be difficult. She tried gently moving his arm. Still sleeping, Link slung his arm backward, whacking Zelda in the face.   
"Yow!" she yelped. Her cry of pain woke Link.   
"Wha-huh? Oh, good morning, dearest." he mumbled groggily.   
"Good morning. In the future, please don't smack me in your sleep?"   
"Huh?"   
"Never mind, I guess it's nothing, since you didn't mean to hit me."   
"I hit you?" Link asked incredulously. A mournful look swept across his face. "I'm so sorry. I would never knowingly hurt you," he said, gathering Zelda in his arms. "Does it still hurt?"   
"No," she assured him.   
Link held Zelda close for a few minutes longer, stroking her. Then, his stomach rumbled violently. Zelda giggled.   
"Normally, a servant would have brought our breakfast up here, but since the door is locked, we'll have to notify the kitchen staff we're awake."   
"How?" Link asked, puzzled.   
Zelda yanked on a cord hanging down from the wall. "This is connected to a bell in the kitchen," she explained. "Why don't we get dressed while our breakfast is being prepared.   
Later that morning, Link and Zelda encountered Navi flying aimlessly through the halls. "I'm lost," she moaned pitifully. "And I'm sorry I was spying on you, but those servants asked me to."   
"You aren't sorry," Link remarked. "You wanted to spy on us."   
Zelda suddenly had an idea. "Navi," she inquired, "would you spy for anyone?"   
"Not Ganondorf! Never!"   
Link instantly caught on to what Zelda had in mind. "I think she means, would you spy for us if we ever needed you too?"   
"Yes! Hey, I love spying."   
"I've noticed," Zelda said dryly. "What do you say to becoming our spy? You could stay here in the palace."   
"You're small and hard to notice as long as you're quiet," Link added. "You'd be the perfect spy."   
"You could stay in our chambers. No one would ever notice you," Zelda offered.   
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Link commented.   
"I promise I won't bother you," the fairy whined. "I don't need to 'stay' anywhere. I can fit into any smalll space."   
"All right Navi, you have a job," Zelda beamed at the fairy.   
"But you can't tell anyone," Link warned. "I know it will be hard, but don't do it."   
"Aw, I don't have that big of a mouth, do I?"   
Link and Zelda exchanged looks that said "No comment".   
******   
Link had taken up training a group of children the art of fighting. Not only were about a dozen boys yelling and swinging swords in the palace courtyard that afternoon, Link also had two female pupils. He saw nothing wrong with training girls to defend themselves. Zelda was watching, and nodded approvingly.   
"Hey!" one boy called, "What're these GIRLS doing here? Girls can't fight!"   
Link glared at the boy. "I will not have students with such outdated attitudes. And you have obviously never been in a skirmish with a Gerudo."   
"Gerudos are different," the obnoxious boy protested. "Hylian girls can't fight for anything."   
Link decided to teach this loudmouth a lesson. "Let me see your sword." The boy opened his mouth to object, but wisely decided that Link was not one to argue with. He handed Link the sword.   
"Zelda!" Link called. "Would you help me with a demonstration?"   
She eagerly agreed. "Let's show this boy how foolish he sounds," Link instructed. He swung. Zelda nimby dodged and swung back. The two began putting on a show of marvelous fighting tactics that ended with applause from all the students except the one who now felt incredibly stupid. He stood there, mouth agape. Link returned the sword, remarking "I hope you've learned your lesson, kid." The boy merely nodded, gulping.   
The girls gave him "Told you so!" looks.   
Further training was interrupted by a worried looking servant. "Your Highnesses," he panted. "The King needs to see you immediately. The Zoras were attacked." 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Attack!

The King knew little about the attacks. The only information he could provide Link and Zelda with was that a band of about twenty intruders busted into Zoras' Domain and began destroying things and attacking the surprised Zoras. Luckily, the Zora warriors managed to drive out the enemies with no casualties on either side. Not surprisingly, Link volunteered to travel to Zoras' Domain to assess the situation. Also not surprisingly, Zelda decided to accompany him. 

  
  


Link and Zelda wasted no time getting started on their journey. As soon as they'd packed their saddlebags and changed out of their royal finery(not wanting to call attention ot themselves), they saddled their horses and departed.   
Leaving Hyrule Castle Town was not as easy as they hoped. Outside one of the shops, a group of preadolescent boys were setting off the bombs they'd purchased. A cucco ran in front of Epona and exploded, sending feathers flying. The horse was understandably spooked, and reared up, nearly sending Link flying off her back.   
"What was that?" Zelda asked, bringing her horse to a halt.   
"Haha, looks like you noticed our cucco bomb," one boy said. "Just tie a bomb to a cucco and watch it burst. It's quite fun."   
"It also scares horses," Link remarked dryly.   
"And it's cruel," Zelda added, longing to slap the little sadists but remembering to keep her composure. "Exploding chickens are not funny," she sniffed, heading in the other direction.   
"Maybe it's not such a good idea to let children purchase bombs after all," Link muttered to himself

  
  


Aside from the exploding cucco, nothing hindered Link and Zelda's progress to Zora's Domain. Not until they tried to enter anyway. Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song of the Royal Family. Nothing happened. The waterfall remained blocking the entrance. Link tried again. Maybe he'd hit a wrong note. Still nothing. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from somewhere nearby. They turned to see two Zora warriors smirking at them.   
"Think you can fool us with the same trick twice?" one grinned.   
"What?" Zelda cried, surprised.   
"Idiot, don't act innocent. Some of your evil allies already tricked us into letting them in by playing that song. That password does not work anymore with us," the other added. "How do we know you're really associated with the Royal Family?"   
Zelda was about to protest, but instead asked, "Your enemies...somehow learned that song?"   
"There are traitors among us," replied a third Zora, arriving on the scene.   
"Aren't you Oturr?" Link suddenly inquired of the newcomer. "I recognize you. You were at my wedding!"   
"I thought you looked familiar, Prince Link, Princess Zelda. Those two didn't recongize you?   
"Oturr, sir, we only heard the song and gave them the response like you ordered."   
"Yeah," the other guard agreed. "We didn't get a good look at them."   
"What happened here?" Link asked, puzzled by the whole situation.   
Oturr replied solemnly, "You must know by now we were attacked. Someone played the song of the Royal Family, and we opened our portal as usual. A gang of about twenty stampeded in and began destroying things and attacking anyone in sight."   
"Did you see the attackers?" Zelda questioned further.   
"Yes. They were a mixed group, mostly Hylian and Gerudo, but a few Gorons as well. Two or three were our own kind. The traitors must have taught these fiends the song. Luckily, we chased them out without any deaths on our side. They kept yelling about 'vengeance on the Sages' and 'Gerudo traitors', so we believe them to be Ganondorf's minions. After they'd gone, we evacuated all the Zoras except a few warriors. Unfortunately, we are forbidden to speak the location aloud."   
Link nodded in understanding. "Not too long ago, Nabooru mentioned exiled Gerudos. I wouldn't be surprised it was them behind this. And it's common knowledge that Ganondorf's supporters believe the Gerudo to be traitorous. I wouldn't be surprised if Gerudo Valley is their next target."

  
  


There was no further need for Link and Zelda to stay. After thanking the guards for the information, they departed.   
"Where should we go now? The Gerudo Valley?" Zelda inquired.   
"We ought to at least check on them," Link agreed. "I doubt your father expects us back for a few days, anyway."   
The Gerudo, unlike last time Link and Zelda visited, recognized their guests immediately and led them directly to Nabooru's chambers.   
"Nabooru is a far superior leader to Ganondorf," one guard remarked.   
"At least Nabooru doesn't send gangs of thugs to attack the Zoras," Link grumbled.   
Nabooru greeted them cheerfully. "Greetings, friends. Thanks to you, all is peaceful here."   
"It may not be for long," Link commented solemnly.   
Nabooru looked shocked. "What could possibly go wrong? Ganondorf is locked in the Sacred Realm, Twinrova is dead. Phantom Ganon has been destroyed, and any Gerudo remaining loyal to Ganondorf has been forever exiled from the valley."   
"It's those exiled Gerudos that are the trouble," Zelda informed her.   
"Are they in some way connected with the attack on Zora's Domain?" Nabooru asked, worry spreading across her face.   
Link nodded. "Them, and a mixed band of Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras. Apparently, traitorous Zoras taught the song of the Royal Family to this gang."   
"They're believed to be attempting to harm the Sages," Zelda added. "And the Gerudo."   
Nabooru snorted indignantly. "They still think we're traitors, that's no secret." Her tone and expression softened. "I thank you for the warning. I will alert the sentries to this threat. By the way, it's getting late. Feel free to make yourselves at home."   


Zelda looked uneasily around the valley. The sun was beggining to set. Despite Link's earlier comment, she couldn't help but wonder if her father would worry when they did not return by nightfall. Not only that, but she and Link were assumed to be with the Zoras, not the Gerudo. She approached Link with her concerns.   
"You may be right," he admitted. "If something disasterous happened, anyone sent to notify us would probably not know where to find us. But there is nothing we can do. Even if we left now, the gates of Hyrule Castle Town would be closed."   
"True," Zelda replied," but have you forgotten your ocarina?"   
"Ocarina? What would I...." Suddenly, he realized what she meant. "Of course. Why didn't I remember? Just let me tell Nabooru we're leaving. It wouldn't be polite to disappear without warning."   
---   
Although no song allowed direct travel to the castle, the Prelude of Light brought them close enough. Understandably, the people inside the Temple of Time were a bit startled when two horses and their riders appeared out of nowhere. The shock didn't last long, though. At this point, it would have taken far more to surprise the citizens of Hyrule.   
The trip from the temple to the castle was too short to be eventful, but the guards at first refused to believe that these two were truly the Prince and Princess.   
After much shouting, the guards finally noticed their mistake.   
"Fools," Zelda grumbled.   
"I think our disguises worked a little too well," Link commented.   
Upon entering the castle, Link and Zelda learned the King had retired early this evening, as he was feeling poorly.   
"I'm worried," Zelda confided to Link on the way upstairs. "You may have noticed my father coughing from time to time. He's had that cough for several months now."   
"It may only be allergies," Link replied, hoping to ease her anxiety. "I've also heard that colds can last for prolonged periods of time.   
"I hope you're right," Zelda answered. "I hope you're right.   
Later, Zelda seemed to have relaxed. Link thought she was asleep, until she mischeiviously began tickling him.   
"Nice try, love, but I'm not ticklish." he grinned. Zelda pouted in mock disappointment, whacking him playfully with a pillow. "You're no fun!"   
"Who says?" Link responded, returning the blow. "Why are you so silly all of a sudden?"   
"I have no idea, but it beats being worried all the time!" She socked him again.   
"Easy, easy!" Link laughed. "I'm delicate, you know!" He swung his pillow again.   
"You dare hit a lady? Take THAT!" Zelda laughed, bopping him upside the head with her pillow.   
All their noise had attracted attention. Impa poked her head inside the room.   
"Aren't Your Highnesses a bit old for pillow fighting?" she asked.   
Her response was, of course, pillows flying straight at her.   


  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Nightmare Comes True

"Zelda," Link whispered, "you awake?"   
"Yes, darling. Why? Is something wrong?"   
"No. I just thought you should know...how much you've done for me. Since I married you, I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I was happy enough with the Kokiri, but sometimes I felt like I didn't fit in. I was lonely even in the midst of those I'd known my whole life. But now, I think I've found my place in the world-here with you. Marrying you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."   
"Oh, Link! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I'm glad you told me." She sighed happily and soon fell asleep.   
  
Link was awoke later that night, startled. Zelda was whimpering and thrashing in her sleep. Link shook her gently. "Zelda, wake up! Are you all right?"   
Zelda was covered in sweat. "I had a nightmare. A damp, gray fog descended over the castle. There was nothing anyone could do to get rid of it. Then, it just vanished."   
"Why is that such an upsetting dream?"   
"Link, I don't think it's an ordinary dream. I got the same feeling I always do when my dreams predict something. I think the fog represents sorrow because it's so dreary and comes and goes on its own. Something terrible is about to happen!"   
"Maybe you're prediction is wrong this time," Link suggested. Truthfully, he knew he could neither convince himself nor Zelda of that. Her dreams were not to be taken lightly. "Try to get some sleep. If something does happen, like you said, there's nothing we can do."   
"You're absolutely right. If there's trouble, we'll just have to cope."   
She snuggled close to Link and closed her eyes.   
Early the next morning, Zelda felt herself being shaken again, this time by a servant.   
"H-huh?" she mumbled sleepily.   
The servant looked grim. "Your Highness, I have terrible news. Your father, the King, is critically ill." 

  
  


Link and Zelda dressed immediately and hurried to the King's chambers. He was not in good shape. His face was as pale as the white silk pillowcase, and his expression left no doubt of severe pain. Every now and then, he would let out a hacking cough, bringing up blood. The sight of her father in such condition was too much for Zelda. She burst into tears, clinging to Link.   
The King beckoned to his daughter and son-in-law.   
"Come here, children."   
Link and Zelda ignored the fact they'd just been referred to as children and obeyed. Zelda dried her tears and pressed her father's hand to her cheek. "Daddy, you look terrible!"   
"I feel twice that, Zelda. My time is running short."   
Zelda looked shocked. "No, it's not. You'll get better, you'll see. I know it!"   
The King smiled gently. "I know I'm dying, and I've accepted it. There's no point in lying to yourself." He coughed.   
Link stood aside, unsure what to do. The King had become like a father to him recently, but still, it was an awkward situation. 

  
  


"Come here, my boy *cough*," the King said weakly.   
Link inched closer to his father-in-law's bedside. "Link...I have come to love you like *cough* my own son. You've made my daughter happier than anyone *cough* could ever hope to."   
"Um, thanks. You're like the father I never had." was all Link could think of to say.   
The King let out a hacking cough, then smiled gently at Link and Zelda. Then, he grimaced in pain.   
A tear trickled down Zelda's cheek. "Daddy...don't leave me!" she wailed.   
"I would stay if *cough* I could," her father whispered. "But fate cannot *cough cough* be altered. However, I know I can leave this world with peace *cough* of mind. I have lived long enough to see Hyrule prosper *cough* and my daughter happily married. There is no more I could want from this life. And I *cough* know Hyrule is in good hands." With that, he exhaled deeply one last time, then ceased breathing.   
Link and Zelda looked at the dead king in disbelief. Then, they simultaneously fell into each other's arms, sobbing hysterically. 


End file.
